


Caught Green Handed

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Feelings of Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "You are; eager, " your teeth pulled at his bottom lip at that. "Shino you're the one that couldn't wait till we got to my house." [Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Caught Green Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another [Shino x Reader] request on my Tumblr! "Would you mind writing about Shino and the Reader getting caught in the middle of an “intimate” act?" That, my loveable Anon, we can certainly do 😉
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Reader] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings:Graphic Sexual Scene. Mild Feelings of Humiliation.

"Shino!" You called out with a beaming smile when you saw your boyfriend appear at the edge of your teams training grounds.

"Well that's practice over for the day then isn't it?" Your teammate called out with a laugh making the other smile in agreement. "Now that love bug is here that's means it's time for us to leave you alone!"

You tried to hold back your laughter at that meaning you gave a glee filled grin instead; Shino did so hate being called that by your teammates.

Immediately scrambling off the grass you ran to the Aburame that you hadn't seen in nearly two weeks because of his latest mission.

You nearly knocked him flat by the sheer force of your hug, the two of you swaying slightly to catch yourselves before you hit the dirt, and you only hugged harder.

"I missed you!"

You felt Shino's arms wrap just that little bit tighter around your back. "I missed you; as well."

"Did you just get back?" You asked when you pulled back to look up into his face, you could feel he still had his mission bag after all. "You could have gone home first. You could have seen me later."

His thumb glided over your cheekbone before he replied. "I could not wait; to see you."

A loving smile made its way onto your face at that before taking the insect tamers hand gently and pulling him further into the grassy meadow of your teams training grounds.

There was a small sheltered area just at the back edge of your grounds were the trees were tall and the bushes thick and both were large in number and they surrounded a circular clearing were you and your boyfriend liked to sit and hide from the world, you and Shino's own little hideaway.

"Can I?" You asked your fingers hovering over the metal clip of his black collar as soon as you were truly alone in your special place.

"Yes," you heard the hive user practically breathe. "Please do."

As soon as it was undone he placed both his hands on your cheeks and kissed you making you sigh.

You had missed him so, a two week mission was too long to be without him, and from the way he was holding you to him Shino felt the exact same way.

As soon as your lips parted to let out another pleased sigh his tongue started entangling with your own and by Kami you almost forgot how warm he could be. Your hands fisted tightly in his emerald green coat to help keep you upright, Shino's kisses always made you feel so light, like you about to simply float away.

"Kami I missed that," you confessed teasingly when you pulled back to breathe.

"I hope; I do not sound crass," you raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that. "But I have missed-" his palm ran down your entire side then, pressing firmly around your ribs and waist and hips before setting to sit half on the material of your black skirt half on your bare thigh. "-more; than just your kisses."

Oh you couldn't help but grin at that.

"Well not to also sound crass," you placed a long kiss to his lips then. "But I missed that too," pulling on his coats edge you took a step backwards, to indicate he should follow. "Shall we go back to my apartment?"

Surprising you so much you nearly lost your footing the Aburame heir pulled you back making you blink and tilt your head up at him in confusion; he _just_ said-did he not want-?

"Why wait?" One of his arms wrapped around your waist again, trapping you to him. "We are both; here; now."

"What _here_?" You nearly squeaked. "Really?" When Shino nodded at your question you let out a small embarrassed laugh. "That's _bold_ of you."

"I have missed you; dearly," the Aburame's delicate fingers ran butterfly light touches over your neck making you hum happily in your throat. "I do not believe; I can wait any longer; to feel you."

Dammit you couldn't resist when he started talking like that, and he knew that too! The little sneak, abusing your weak spot like that.

When you pulled him into a deep kiss he wasted no time lowering you both to the grass, hovering over you on all fours.

You thanked every Kami out there that you decided on a skirt that morning; this would make this a whole lot smoother.

Without breaking your very _hot_ , very _wet_ kiss you managed to undo his black coats zipper fully and sneak your hand into his trousers to wrap a firm hand around the base of the insect user’s half hard dick. You could practically taste the low moan he let out in the back of your throat.

"You are; eager."

Your teeth pulled at his bottom lip at that.

"Shino you're the one that couldn't wait till we got to my house."

Both his hands found their way up your thighs then and your breath hitched openly when both his thumbs pressed against your silk covered entrance then, you could actually feel the wave of precum that caused.

Shino's favourite colour was green, as was evident by his constant green coat but your outfits always consisted of dark blues and blacks. But you never failed to wear green silk underwear just for him to see, it always made him release these staggered breathing sounds and made him shake in excitement that made your whole body heat up.

Pulling his dick completely free of its confines you let him watch, entranced, when with one hand you simply moved the green silk of your underwear aside and rubbed the leaking head of his cock along your entrance with the other; you both shivered at that.

Shino leant over you more, his hand joining yours around his length, both of you guiding him as he pushed into you fully; you released a powerful moan then at him stretching you as he did, stretching you just _right_.

"Tell me; you missed me," the hive user whispered against your lips, making you smile, Shino always did love hearing that you missed him when he was away.

"I missed you so much Shino," you replied easily, truthfully.

He started moving in and out at that glacier slow speed you absolutely adored, feeling every inch after every glorious inch of his fantastic cock push in, then out, then push in again, your body and mind could barely keep up with how _alive_ it made you feel, how perfect you felt together.

"Shino where the hell? We need to-what is that-holy _shit_!"

Your newest groan was striped from you when your head fell back onto the grass to be replaced with your eyes going wide and a surprised epp escaping you instead. "Ki-Kiba!"

You immediately shrank to try to hide yourself beneath Shino at the dog owner’s completely unexpected arrival. Shino helping by opening up his green coat wide and practically engulfing you in it so much so you couldn't actually see Kiba anymore, not that you would want the Inuzuka to see your beet red face anyway.

"Shino holy hell I didn't expect you to be into exhibitionism!"

"Kiba," you had absolutely no idea what tone your boyfriend was speaking in, so low it was basically a growl, but it gave a very distinct dangerous vibe.

"Hey! No! Don't stop on my account! I'll deliver our mission scroll to the Hokage myself! You crazy kids go back to having fun!"

Your face actually seemed to get even hotter in absolute humiliation at Kiba's words, why didn't the dog owner just stab you with a kunai? That would have been less outright _painful_.

"Leave; Kiba," you heard Shino growl and your completely embarrassed state only got worse when you heard Kiba actually laugh.

"Yeap! Leaving! Have fun you two!"

As if to rub salt into your mortified wound his laugh echoed the whole time he crossed your training grounds, you only pulling the Aburame's coat away when you couldn't hear anything but your own uneven heartbeat in your ears.

"He's never going to let us live this down."

Shino's forehead came to rest on yours. "I imagine; that can only be true."

"Well at least he di-" you had to cut off to give a jolty gasp when Shino ran his lips over your neck without any preamble.

"Shi-Shino," a whine escaped you then when he pulled out, as slow as before and pushed back in just as unhurried. "We-we should mo-move oh _Kami_ ," you tried to stifle your low moan into his neck but you didn't really think you succeeded it seemed so loud even to your own ears.

"We will move; when we are done," the Aburame heir said with only the slightest hitch to his breath that you felt yourself jolt again; how on earth was he still so in control? Even after all that.

He tightened his hold on your thighs before whispering hoarsely into the column of your throat.

"I have waited long enough; to show you how much I missed you," your jaw dropped in a silent gasp as you felt more of the delicious friction his movements caused you to feel. "I will not wait; any longer."

He silenced your next whine with his lips covering yours.

Well, it seemed you were overruled, not that you were really complaining.


End file.
